macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?
, also known as Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? or Macross: Do You Remember Love?, is a movie released in July 21, 1984 (July 7 for Osaka and Nagoya area), that was adapted from the original television series. It was followed up by the The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA, the game The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036 and Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again. Story elements were also adapted for the The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Skull Leader series. In Macross 7, the movie became a "story within a story" in the main Macross Timeline. To celebrate the franchise's 15th anniversary, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Game) for the Sega Saturn was released in June 6, 1997. It was followed by The Super Dimension Fortress Macross for the PlayStation 2 in 2002 and My Boyfriend is a Pilot (Game) for the PlayStation 3 in 2012. Synopsis A race of giant male bionoids from beyond our solar system have come in search of a lost battle fortress. They arrive and attack Earth, and the humans, having just rebuilt the alien battle fortress, escape in the nick of time. An interstellar war ensues that turns into a three-way conflict between humanity and the invaders' arch nemesis - the female Meltrandi. Humanity appears doomed, until they discover their culture and an ancient love song may be the trump card that can turn the tide of war... Plot The Beginning Somewhere in the Solar System, Zentradi Commander Vrlitwhai 7018 discusses a ship they have been tracking. To their surprise it isn't the ship of the Meltrandi. His advisor, Exsedol 4970 presents Vrlitwhai with holograms of the debris from the enemy ships; objects they discover are of Miclone size. Also, upon receiving strange sound signals near the enemy ship, many of their troops became incapacitated. Vrlitwhai pondors what could be on that ship that would cause such distress. On Titan, the moon of Saturn, the vessel known as the SDF-1 Macross prepares for war. Officer Misa Hayase orders the Skull, Angel, and Apollo squadrons to standby for take-off from the ARMD-class carriers attached to the ship, and its VF-1 Valkyries launch successfully. Meanwhile, in the city section of the ship, civilians are going about their daily lives as the popular idol Lynn Minmay finishes performing "My Boyfriend is a Pilot" during her first concert. She gives a brief speech, lamenting how they've left Earth five months ago, and how they miss it so. She then performs a medley of songs from her new album (going on sale that day), beginning with "Shao Pai Long". Partway through her performance, an announcement is made that the Macross would be performing its "transformation sequence" due to an oncoming alien assault on the ship. Her Boyfriend Is A Pilot During this latest assault, the Valkrie squadrons fire upon a number of Zentradi mecha. Major Roy Focker orders his recruits to fire upon the enemy from some distance. As their missiles reach their targets, he tells them to pick off the survivors. The battle is fierce, and a stray explosion exposes the hull of the Macross to enemy infiltrators. Against the orders of bridge officer Lt. Misa Hayase, Valkyrie pilot Hikaru Ichijyo rushes in to stop the invaders as they cause havoc in the city within, but an enemy explosion damages a city blocks' gravity generators. Everything begins to float in zero gravity, and pop idol Minmay accidentally falls to her doom. Hikaru races through the city and catches her in time before crashing into a sealed part of the ship's hull. Both trapped in a section of the fortress for days. Even after their eventual rescue, this fateful meeting leads to a relationship between the singer and her number one fan. The Zentradi, meanwhile, discover the debilitating and disruptive effect that human music has on the rank and file troops. Their supreme leader, Gorg Boddole Zer, suspects that the human culture is deeply related to an ancient music plate he has kept with him for eons. Then, the Zentradi discover an opportunity to examine the humans further when Hikaru "borrows" a VT-1 "Super Ostrich" Valkyrie and goes joyriding with Minmay across Saturn's rings. The Zentradi capture Hikaru and Minmay, along with Misa Hayase, Minmay's cousin/manager Lynn Kaifun, and Roy Föcker in the ensuing chaos. In Captivity Aboard Vrlitwhai 7018's ship, the humans are being interrogated about their culture when a squadron of Meltrandi, led by Milia 639, invades the ship, giving the humans a chance to escape. Hikaru and Misa escape from the ship, but Focker is killed by Quamzin 03350 and Minmay and Kaifun remain aboard while the two officers get caught in a space fold. Exiting from the fold, Hikaru and Misa arrive on a desolate world that turns out to be Earth, as the entire population was wiped out by a prior Zentradi attack.Depicted in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Sega Saturn game. As the two officers roam the remains of the planet, they become closer. They also discover an ancient city of the Protoculture, where the mysterious origins of the alien giants is revealed. In the city, Misa discovers an artifact that contains lyrics to an ancient song. Peace With The Zentradi Many days later, the Macross arrives on Earth. Claudia LaSalle hears the news of Roy's death and mourns his loss in private. Just as Hikaru and Misa are debriefing their story to Captain Bruno J. Global, the fortress is attacked by a Meltrandi fleet. During the battle, ace pilot Maximilian Jenius defeats Millia aboard the Meltrandi's main ship, which destroys the Macross' main cannons with one shot. The Meltrandi are forced to retreat when the Zentradi arrive - with Minmay's singing voice as their weapon. Captain Global announces a truce and a military pact between the Macross and the Zentradi. Representatives Loli 28356, Conda 88333 and Tewanton 3565 are present during the peace event. Hikaru is sent on-stage to reunite with Minmay, but she realizes he is now with Misa. Meanwhile, Misa works on translating the ancient song for use as a cultural weapon, as requested by Boddole Zer. However, when the Meltrandi return to attack, Boddole Zer loses patience and recklessly has his capital ship wipe out half the fleets of both factions. Love Drifts Away Once again, the Macross finds itself in the middle of a brutal war. Hikaru races against time and tries to persuade Minmay to perform the translated song. She initially refuses and proposes that the two run away. Hikaru pleads, and eventually, Minmay sees the bigger picture and relents. As the Macross flies across the battlefield, Minmay's song, "Do You Remember Love?" causes a union with Vrlitwhai 7018's fleet and the Meltrandi against Boddole Zer. After the Macross breaks into Boddole Zer's ship, Hikaru flies his Valkyrie into the supreme commander's chamber and destroys him with his VF-1S Strike Valkyrie's entire arsenal. After Boddole Zer's ship is destroyed, Macross bridge officer Claudia asks why the song caused such a turnaround to the war. Misa explains that it is a simple love song. Some time later, Minmay steps onto the stage one last time and sings Angel's Paints" for her farewell concert on Earth under the Macross' shadow. Characters U.N. Spacy *Hikaru Ichijyo *Misa Hayase *Bruno J. Global *Claudia LaSalle *Roy Focker *Maximilian Jenius *Hayao Kakizaki *Kim Kabirov *Shammy Milliome *Vanessa Laird Zentradi *Golg Boddole Zer *Vrlitwhai 7018 *Exsedol 4970 *Quamzin 03350 *Warera 25258 *Loli 28356 *Conda 88333 Civilians *Lynn Minmay *Lynn Kaifun Meltrandi *Milia 639 *Moruk Lap Lamiz *Tewanton 3565 Mechanic U.N. Spacy *VF-1D Valkyrie *VF-1S Valkyrie *VT-1 "Super Ostrich" Valkyrie *SDF-1 Macross *SDF-2 Megaroad-01 Zentradi *Regult *Nousjadeul-Ger (Movie Ver.) Meltrandi *Queadluun-Rau Gallery DYRLPosterOld.jpg|A classic promotional poster of the 1984 film. PostCardBook.jpg|Cover for the Do You Remember The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Post Card Book, featuring the screenplay by Sukehiro Tomita BunkoNovel.jpg|Cover for one of the film's Mook-style books. ClassicCover.jpg|Cover for the film's novelization, written by Sukehiro Tomita. PromoDYRLArt.jpg|A celebrator image featuring the film's cast by Haruhiko Mikimoto CoverDYRL.jpg|An original illustration for the film. DYRLCoverOST.jpg|CD Cover art for Mari Iijima / Do You Remember Love? / Angel's Paints mini-album. PerfectEditionDYRL.jpg|The cover illustration for the Perfect Edition home release. DYRLCoverNew.jpg|Classic illustration of the film by Haruhiko Mikimoto, used for various home releases. DYRLBluray.jpg|Promotional image of the 2016 Blu-ray edition. DYRLBD.jpg|A promotional image of the Blu-ray disc on the Hybrid Pack. DYRLSet.jpg|The special edition of the film's Blu-ray release, featuring exclusive classic illustration cards, and a new illustration by Hidetaka Tenjin. MacrossFilmFest.jpg|The film is often screened on the Macross Bakuon Film Festival event.Macross Bakuon Film Festival DengekiPromo.jpg|A promotional image from Dengeki Hobby, featuring the VT-1 "Super Ostrich" Valkyrie and VF-1S Valkyrie. MAXFactoryHikaru.jpg|1/20 Plamax / Max Factory figure of Hikaru Ichijyo. SpecialHelmet.jpg|A special helmet released by Yamato, inspired by the film. Production Pre-production for the film began from 1983 to 1984, and was carried out in parallel with the production of the ''Super Dimension Century Orguss television series. Screenwriter Sukehiro Tomita wrote preliminary drafts for the screenplay based on Shōji Kawamori's initial story plan. Noboru Ishiguro and Fumihiko Takayama worked with Kawamori previously on the original television series, and based much of the tone of the film on Kawamori's image board. In order to visualize a unique world setting, Kazutaka Miyatake based much of the setting and color scheme of the Zentradi on deep sea biological creatures while an inorganic engineering-like feel was chose for the Meltrandi.Anime Critic Ryūsuke Hikawa "The Role of Animation Maestro + Kazutaka Miyatake" Production Design "BS Animation Night Story Vol. 04 Macross Do You Remember Love?" Kinema Junposha, 2007, pp. 56-61. Additionally, Miyatake helped flesh out the alien languages heard throughout the film, including the prominent use of "Deculture" and "Yack Deculture". The Zentradi were also carefully composed to look imposing as Miyatake considered how the audience would look at the screen in the theater. The responsibilities towards character animation is as follows, Haruhiko Mikimoto handled human characters, Toshiki Hirano developed the alien characters and Ichirō Itano worked on the mechanical action. The challenge was combing all these disparate styles to a cohesive look.DOCUMENT OF MACROSS No. 004: Theatrical Version Love and Remember? Reference”, page 12. Finally, Kentarō Haneda composed the film score, adding on to his work in the original television series. Mari Iijima sang the new climatic song "Do You Remember Love?", which was written and arranged by Kazuhiko Kato and Kazui Yasui. Release The video cassette editions (VHS, Betamax) were released in October 1984. The Video Home System (VHD) and LaserDisc versions were released in December. In North America, the Toho dub was edited and distributed by Best Video & Film Corp. with the title Superdimensional Fortress Macross and marketed as The Original Clash of the Bionoids. In the United Kingdom, the Toho dub was distributed by Kiseki with the title Macross Clash of the Bionoids. Content considered to be violent and sexual (a scene where a person's head explodes and a shower scene of Lynn Minmay) are fully censored or were deleted. In August 1992, an updated The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Complete Edition LaserDisc was released with the addition of the "phantom ending" that added Dolby surround sound. The first edition of DVD was released that followed the LaserDisc jacket size specification. The HD remastered version was eventually released in 2007 with a limited and standard edition. The limited edition of the Memorial Box contained the theatrical version of the film (no edits), a disc containing bonus featurettes, material settings collection, a storyboard collection and reissued Skylark Macrossphere goods. For this HD remastered version, certain coloring errors have been corrected from previous editions.They changed the color of Roy Focker's cockpit cover, which jumped from yellow to black during a scene with Vrlitwhai Kridanik in the Saturn's ring. On July 26, 2012, the Blu-ray version was released on BANDAI NAMCO Games under the name "Hybrid Pack". It was included with the PlayStation 3 game "My Boyfriend is a Pilot (Game)". While the game was a PlayStation 3 exclusive, the movie itself could be played on any Blu-ray player. However, unlike the DVD versions, there is no top menu. On January 29, 2016, a true commercial Blu-ray edition was released by Bandai Visual. The film's specifications could be selected from either the full remastered version (5.1 surround or 2.0 surround) and theatrical version (mono only audio). The edit of the film is "one that respects the original.Macross Series Five Movie Titles Blu-ray by Bandai Visual. A new audio commentary was recorded for this release that featured voice actors and major production staff. The film regularly gets screened on the Macross Bakuon Film Festival. Blu-ray Audio Commentary Guests *Part 1 - Mika Doi (Misa Hayase), Akira Kamiya (Roy Focker), Shô Hayami (Maximilian Jenius), Eri Takeda (Milia 639), Yasunori Honda (Sound Director) *Part 2 - Shōji Kawamori (Director / Story Composition), Kazutaka Miyatake (Production Design), Ryūsuke Hikawa (Chairman) *Part 3- Haruhiko Mikimoto (Character Design and Animation Director), Toshiki Hirano (Organization *Director: (Toshiki Hirano), Narumi Kakinouchi (Hirano's Assistant), Ryūsuke Hikawa (Chairman) Soundtrack The first official soundtrack by composer Kentarō Haneda and the Healthy Wings Orchestra was released in 1984 on vinyl by Victor Musical Industries, Inc.. Note that this is not a complete sountrack, and several BGM were not included in this release.Kentarō Haneda Discography *A1. 永遠(とわ)のあいの愛~プロローグ (Eternal Love~Prologue) *A2. 戦いの運命 (The Destiny Of Battle) *A3. ラヴ・モーメント (Love Moment) *A4. ティーンエイジ・ドリーム (Teenage Dream) *A5. Mari Iijima - 愛・おぼえていますか (Do You Remember Love?) *A6. 50万年の戦い (500,000 Years Of Battle) *A7. 廃虚の星 (Planet Of Ruins) *B1 サイレント (Silent) *B2 都市浮上 (The City Surfaces) *B3 エターナル・ラヴ (Eternal Love) *B4 ビフォー・ザ・バトル (Before The Battle) *B5 揺れ動く心 (Trembling Heart) *B6 ここより永遠(とわ)に……~エピローグ (From Here To Eternity...~Epilogue) *B7 Mari Iijima - 天使の絵の具 (Angel's Paints) Reception The film cost 400 million yen to produce, and earned 700 million yen in its initial release for the Japanese box office. Among Japanese animation enthusiasts, 1984 is said to be the winning year of theatrical animation as it saw the release of Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind of the Wind and Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer.In the 7th Animation Grand Prix (reader voting), theatrical works Nausicaä, Macross and Urusei Yatsura 2 took the Grand Prix top 3 spot. It was considered a "high-density work" that captured the signature style of Haruhiko Mikimoto, and the animation during action scenes had a sense of speed that has influenced the "high quality principle" that would become a staple in anime. Additionally, many are of the opinion that this is the highest peak of cel-based animation expression at that time.Koguro Koichiro - Anime 365 days, the 183rd “Do You Remember Love?” visual - WEB anime style (August 6, 2010). In terms of music, the film's soundtrack has ranked at number 9 on the Oricon music chart, and the theme song "Do You Remember Love?" is on the top 7 of the chart. Singer Mari Iijima has ranked and appeared on popular music programs such as TBS "The Best Ten" and Nippon Television "The Top Ten" due to the popularity of the film at the time. "Cell Video" was considered the Oricon video chart of 1984, and ranked this film as number one of the year, beating Michael Jackson's short film for Thriller and Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.Confidence - January 7, 1985 Oricon, 1985, p. 106. Staff *Production - Onishi Yoshimasa , Kenji Yoshida *Original - Studio Nue *Original Cooperation- Artland *Screenplay- Sukehiro Tomita *Story Composition, adaptation- Shōji Kawamori *Character Design- Haruhiko Mikimoto *Production Design- Kazutaka Miyatake *Mechanical design Cooperation- Yutaka Dejima , Akira Kagami , Harada Norihiko, Yasushi Ishizu, Shōji Kawamori *Animation Director - Haruhiko Mikimoto, Itano Ichiro , Toshiki Hirano *Assistant Drawing Director - Hideaki Shimada, Fumio Iida , Narumi Kakinouchi , Shoichi Masuo *Original Images - Kuwano Hideaki , Aoi Kiyotoshi, Iguchi Tadakazu, Udagawa Kazuhiko, Monjo Hiroko, Kitakubo Hiroyuki , Kigami Hideharu , Kubo Hidetoshi, Aida Hiroaki , Saito Sho , Saijo Takara , Kashizaki Toshikatsu, Seya Shinji, Taga Kazuhiro Takahashi Shisuke , Yabuki Ayumi, Nakamura Takashi , Fukushima Kiharu, Maruyama Politics, Misaka Toru, Miyama Toru, Morikawa Seiji, Morimoto Koji , Motoki Hiroaki, Yamaguchi Hiroki , Yuki Shinobu , Hashimoto Toyoko , Sawada Sanae, Hamasaki Hiroyoshi , Masumi Masuda , Yoshio Mizumura, Matsumoto Kikuchi, Mitsunori Murata, Toshiji Go, Hiroshi Kawamata, Tadakatsu Yoshida, Atsushi Kubo *Art Director - Mitsuharu Miyamae *Color Board - Mitsuharu Miyamae, Kei Nishida *Deputy Art Director-Osamu Honda, Hiroaki Sato *Cinematographer - Hashimoto Kazunori *Music - Kentarō Haneda *Sound Director- Yasunori Honda *Direction - Katsuhito Akiyama , Tatsuya Kuwahara *Production Cooperation - Anime Friend *Planning, Production- Big West, Tatsunoko Production , Shogakkan *Distribution - Toho *Producer-Akira Inoue, Hiroshi Iwata, Tsuneyuki Enomoto *Director - Noboru Ishiguro , Shōji Kawamori Special Program A special program What is Macross?? Let's Culture Together was aired daily on June 30, 1984 prior to the film's release (length is 54 minutes). The program was moderated by film director Shinya Yamamoto and reporter is Rinko Okamoto. The show was recorded live in studio front of a hundred fans. A short theatrical version introduction was screened, along with a question and answer segment for the film's three major castmates (Arihiro Hase, Mari Iijima and Mika Doi), and a free form discussion with director Shōji Kawamori. A special corner was set up for Mari Iijima to sing the theme song "[[Do You Remember Love?". Related Products Single *'Do You Remember Love?' **Released by Victor Musical Industries, Inc. on June 5, 1984. The record reached 7th at the top of Oricon. Album *'The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Original Soundtrack' **Released by Victor Musical Industries, Inc. on July 21, 1984. The record reached 9th at Oricon. **It contains twelve songs of BGM composed by Kentarō Haneda and the Healthy Wings Orchestra, along with "Do You Remember Love?" and "Angel's Paints". **Unused BGM is also included from the film. In addition, certain "mix down" was added to match the stage effects. *'The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Original Soundtrack "Drama Hen"' **Victor Musical Industries, Inc. released this on July 21, 1984. *'Suite Macross' **Released from Victor Music Industry on September 21, 1984. **A planning album about the relationship between Hikaru Ichijyo and Misa Hayase. **Composed and directed by Kentarō Haneda, and composed of nine original scores by the Healthy Wing Orchestra. Novel *'The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Novelization' **Written by Sukehiro Tomita, 1984, published by Shogakukan. **The basic composition is the same as the movie, but it better focuses on how Hikaru Ichijyo and Misa Hayase's relationship builds after their initial confrontation (the protagonist is Misa according to the afterword). There are also new scenes of how the Macross began from the ground in the final battle and how it tries to enter the battlefield. *'Do You Remember The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Post Card Book' **1984, Akita Shoten. **Includes the original script written by Sukehiro Tomita. It is written in a way to connect with the more impressively animated episodes of the original television version. It differs from the movie in that Misa and Lynn Minmay cooperate to decipher the lyrics plate of "Do You Remember Love?" Mook Books *'Macross Movie Special Preview: Do You Remember Love?' **1984, Shogakkan. ISBN 4091015638 *THIS IS ANIMATION The Select Jr. Macross Movie Version: Do You Remember Love? **1984, Shogakkan. ISBN 409101514X Notes & Trivia *Despite the majority of the dialogue being Japanese, several lines are in full, fluent English including the warning for the SDF-1 Macross' transformation sequence, and background dialogue during the fighter launch sequences and bridge scenes. *An in-joke, several animators made the missiles look like beer cans, including a Budweiser Can and "Hata Iko" (Octopus Highball Missile). * This film marks the first instance in the franchise when the Zentradi language is spoken onscreen. See Also Series *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' Movies *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012'' *''Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again'' Games *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Game)'' *''Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture'' References External Links *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? at ANN. Category:Movies Category:SDF Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross